Story Concept for a Sequel to Legend of Dragoon
by Omnimercurial
Summary: I love Legend of Dragoon & fanfiction. So here is a rough outline & world building exercise i have created for a story set in Endiness approximately 200 to 500 years after the events of the first game. Could this be a sequel? I'd like to think so.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am not sure if this should be in the Index or Creative writing section due to overlapping aspects. So i have posted it in both. If this is a problem please advise me which section is more suited for this thread and i will delete the thread which is un-needed.

I do not own or claim to own the Legend of Dragoon rights or copyright I.P. etc.  
I make zero profit from borrowing or playing with the themes, characters or concepts from the first game.  
I DO however own the story ideas and plot presented here below.  
I dont mind anyone using the ideas and concepts in the rough draft summary below as long as credit is given for the fact i devised these ideas and the potential story shown below.

I am world building/planning on writing A fanfiction/story script idea for a sequel to the playstation game: The Legend Of Dragoon.

This idea/concept would feature some of the original L.O.D. characters but not all.

If you are interested in contributing/collaborating on this with me or maybe want to be A beta reader etc just let me know ^_^

If you have any questions, suggestions, constructive criticism etc that would all be most welcome.

I think writing an expansive well thought out scenario to LOD as a worthy sequel to this franchise is possible. I do however need some input on my ideas and i am asking you my fellow writers and any die-hards of this game what idea's could work and may sound like the best possible thing for me to do.

Somebody on another site asked the following questions below. I didnt answer them in Q&A format but i hope my story outline at least covers most of the issues raised in the questions, please let me know what you think of the questions and whether my response is adequate, what needs improvement etc. I really need another perspective beyond that of my own.

Character's Name/Gender/Dragoon?  
- GO into detail about yourchoice.  
- Maybe describe fighting style/weapon of them.

2. How many years after the first game?  
- What would the world be like?  
- Would any of the playable characters from the previous game return?

3. Other cast members?  
-What would their names be?  
-What role would they play in the story?

4. Who wouldthe villains be? - What are their names?  
- What's their grandplan?

Have fun answering them Please answer them with the most detail possible!

Those are all his her questions. My idea/concept for a story arc is below. Please bear in mind this is a work in progress concept draft.

As to the setting i think setting it roughly 200 to 500 years after the first game may be good as it allows familiar sights to still exist like geography landmarks etc while still allowing for new developments in enviroment and architecture etc. Also in the first game a lot of the map of Endiness was nondescript and unknown so there is still lots of scope for totally new locales.

I would like to make the main character Meru. As a Wingly her lifespan allows for the possibility of her being the last one of the gang from the first game who is known to still be alive. The idea of her being a perpetual wanderer appeals to me for the story too. I think giving her A variable weapon like a Hammer with A kite/diamond shaped head instead of round/tubular one like 1st game may be a good concept, The flat part on each impact surface can have a vertical seam dividing it in half which can fold, imagine an open book attached by the spine to A pole with A 2nd on the other side, imagine the books closing changin the weapon from A hammer that hits to an axe that cuts,chops and slashes. Give it an extendable shaft with A chain attaced to A spike that can shoot out and retract.

The character Rose in my concept also survives as the destruction of the divine tree causes a shockwave the blast of which threw her many miles from the vapourisation effect at ground zero, this should be the result of a contrite Zieg trying to spare her life. She now has Amnesia and goes by the name of Shana while desperately looking for answers to who she is and what her purpose might be. A story development could be that living with the immortality choker for 10,000 yrs changed her on a fundamental level meaning she is now unaging permanently.(I also intend that the unforeseen saturation of temporal energies that Rose undergoes have story relevant implications later on.)

Winglys should now after many years have passed endured a splitting of their culture into 3 main factions.

1. The Traditionalist Faction.  
Those Winglies who have chosen to return to a culture of Techno-Magical research and decided to revive the practice of building Cities in the sky to live in/on.

2. The Isolationist Faction.  
A reclusive sect that use their Magical energies and sciences in concert with Biological/Organic applications(In the 1st game Winglies within the forest of Winglies lived in treehouses which were alive and had been shaped to accomodate their needs without damaging them). They have retreated from the world for the most part but are on friendly terms with Mille Sessau. They now have increased populations and new settlements within Forests, Desert hideaways and Sub-Dimensional pockets in undisclosed locations.

3. The Multicultural Faction.  
An eclectic mix of Winglies that have embraced mixing and living with other species all over the world in many Nations.

Human factions should also vary in culture and behaviour from region to region.  
After the destruction of the Moon that Never Sets there are many socialogical and technological/Magical options that could be pursued and embraced.

Tiberoa:  
I like the idea of the Kingdom of Tiberoa following a path of victorian era Science with a an emphasis on SCIENCE! ala Girl Genius etc That focuses on Steampunk & industrial technology bult on the back of the example of the Queen Fury Warship seen in the first game.

Serdio:  
Another possibility is offered by the Serdio in this future world. As a Country no longer split like in the first game the population should be higher and as a larger country i could see a possible Nationalism arising with a Culture and Tech tree based on the Magitech seen in the first game in the Black Castle courtesy of Emperor Doel's research being continued.

Mille Sessau:  
Mille Sessau could still be a Queendom that over time became more Matriarchal as a Culture, perhaps embracing Women Warriors as the mainstay of the armed forces akin to the Amazons of legend in our own History? As to Technology i like the possibility of the Queendom prefering traditional methods and only embracing technology that does not damage nature to excess, this could be propped up if Mille Sessau have an alliance with the isolationist wingly Faction within their Borders. We could perhaps see the Living Tree and Plant based buildings from the first game depicted in the Forest of the Winglies being seeded throughout Mille Sessau at the request of the Queendom itself.

As to other Races beyond the Humans and Winglies...

The Mininito's in the first game were implied to be subteranean as a way of life when depicted in the moon that never sets. As well as exploring the idea of them being present under the existing nation states it could be fun if they now have there own country above ground in order to interact with other nations officialy. Possibly this new nation could be situated to the North of seles outside the borders of Serdio? The Mininitos as a species could have a focus on item creation and specialise in Alchemy and Potions etc as an export and as a way of life.

The Gigantos as a species i would like to see making a come back. Perhaps retain low population as a reference to the first game where they were on the verge of extinction. As a species they are rarely seen as there are only 3 Giganto Settlements on the world of Endiness.

1. A City in the Rouge Islands formed by Kongol who was a Dragoon in the first Game.

2. A small settlement within one of the newly created Wingly Floating Cities that was constructed by using the materials abundant within the valley of corrupted gravity. The Giganto's were granted this settlement on the Flying City as payment for the usage of the valley of corrupted gravity's materials and resources etc. This settlement would be analogous to a modern day Ethnic Quarter akin to a China Town or Muslim Quarter etc.

3. And lastly a Village inside the Mininito Country.

The Mermaids as a race now rule below the sea and hold court within the former Wingly city of Aglis which they chose to salvage and now serves as the capitol of their new empire. The Mermaid Race in the first game was not referred to often but certain information can be drawn from based on the knowledge that the Dragoon of Water in the original Dragon Campaign was a Half Mermaid/Human Hybrid called Damia.

Dragons as a race should also be more common compared to the first game but due to increasing technology and Magic use tend to avoid cities as a result.

The villains of the story should use other Nations own belief systems and prejudices to make them fight each other. Sowing division and preventing unified opposition should be their objective. Perhaps black ops operations with small bands of soldiers raiding a country in disguise or committing hate crimes to spread fear and terror. This situation should bring up past history and old grudges like past Wingly behaviour and Emperor Doel's Tour of Conquest etc. As a development it should turn out that the villains are exposed as disguised parties to trick and get people/governments etc attacking innocent parties but only when the damage is already done. The participants should include not only mercenarys etc but also Demons that reveal they have escaped from the former Wingly City of Mayfil thus increasing fear and the chaos unfolding.

The Steampunk Humans should be led to suspect the Traditionalist Winglies.

The Traditionalist Winglies should be mislead into suspecting the Magitech Humans of being allied with Mayfil Demons.

The Mille Sessau Humans end up suspecting the Steampunk Humans due to the damage they cause to Nature. Then, as a big reveal have the story unfold to show that the Mermaid race has been behind the scenes pulling the puppet strings.

To depict the power of this Mermaid Empire, the Mermaids should reveal that they utilise giant magical creatures known as Last Kraken's that serve them as weapons in the same way that the Virage race once served the Wingly Empire in days gone by.

The Grand Plan of the Mermaids overall is to spark a war, conquer the world, melt the ice caps and open the hell gate in Mayfil before transforming the portal to THE Demon Realms into a time travel gate to go back in time and claim the soul of the virage god for themselves and topple the Winglies as the Dominant race of the time.

I plan on adding A new dragoon spirit but dont want to go mad and add too many. I would keep it to 1 maybe 3 new Dragoon Spirits at most, but really the only plausable additional dragoon spirit as a whole to me would be that of a Time Dragon's Spirit.

If more than 1 Dragoon Spirit then i would make it so that Meru's Dragoon spirit's element is that of pure ice, that way i could bring in Regole's dragoon spirit shown in the first game to be the dragoon spirit of "liquid" water.

As a last resort if you squint SLIGHTLY i could retcon/alter the Dragon Feyrbrand's element. I could redefine Feyrbrand as a forest/plant Dragon and make it so that the only reason the wind spirit controlled it was because the Jade Dragon in the first game was its mother, but it doesnt work as well as a time spirit or ice spirit or water spirit i dont think.

I want to incorporate the Time Dragoon spirit into the plot and make it so that the Mermaid Empire developed their time portal manipulation spell from extensive studies of the Time Dragon before it escaped during the dragoon attack on the mermaid research facility.

The mermaid empire as a side project in their plans are also developing a magical golem/android type body/combat frame that is intended to house the soul of the virage god (shana's soul) it is their intent to ensure their goal of ultimate power by any means nescesary,  
gaining the power of a Divinity under their sole control and command is what Meru, Rose and the new dragoons to be joining them have to prevent.

I was thinking of having the Mermaid Empire succeed in its goals just like lloyd did in the first game due to the fact that the dragoons have had a lack of information as to what was happening until it was almost too late.

The time gate/hell gate manipulation spell is inherantly unstable by nature as a spell, which means that when the mermaids succeed in opening it, they only have a short time to transition through it before it collapses,  
their plan to exploit the gate requires that they fly the restored, enhanced and significantly enlarged Aglis city through the gate.

Once the mermaids journey to the past, the portal will then implode and rupture causing the hellgate to become permanently open allowing the inhabitants of the hell dimensions free access to endiness. This bbecoming exposed then reveals why Mayfil demons were present as agitators and allowed themselves to become temporarily subservient to the Mermaid Empire during the war that engulfed all of endiness as a result of their machinations, it is now clear that the demons were allied to the mermaids all along due to the huge pay off.

As the world begins to fall to the invading demon hordes, the dragoons aided by the dying time dragon they helped escape pursue the city of Aglis into the past.

Unfortunately for the dragoons their journey through time becomes chaotic due to the Time Dragon's final moments drawing near, as a result of this occurance they become lost in time.

At this point there is lots of possibilities for bizaare and madcap moments and adventures for the characters and story itself.

1. Imagine a meeting with Charle Frahma as a 14 year old prankster causing mayhem for her big brother Melbu in Imperial Kadessa and being dragged into a magical prank war between the siblings.

2. Maybe meet the real Emperor Diaz and the first dragoons.

3. Interact with Dart and the gang during their quest in the first game and derail fate and history in every timeframe.

4. Older Rose and Meru could make a game of teasing their younger selves and encouraging them to compete with Shana for Dart's affections.

Although the time dragon is soon dead, finding themselves trapped in the time prior to the dragon campaign may not be the ultimate end to their quest.

The realisation that by using the dragoon spirit of the time dragon they can eventually continue pursuit of the Mermaids should eventualy occur to them allowing them to continue attempts at stopping the Mermaid Empire's agenda from reaching fruition.

I hope to include lots of random time jumps, love triangles and chaos.

if you are interested in participating in co writing/contributing and developing this fic idea of mine or pre reading let me know, alternatively if you prefer to write something using any of these ideas of mine in a fic of your own separate to mine thats cool, have fun with it ^_^ just credit me with the initial concept and ideas listed here and let me know. Maybe i can pre read your work or be a beta reader.

Any new legend of dragoon fics to be made by anyone are great news considering how few are out there!

Something that has occured to me recently is... Has anybody considered making a MOD for an existing game & repurposing it to be a new Legend of Dragoon Prequel/Sequel etc?

I think something for the main RPG section of the game could be something akin to the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or Star Ocean: Til the end of time maybe? Having the ability to roam freely all over Endiness would be great! The combat system is ideal for one on one battles.

Talking to the NPC's that inhabit the world & go on quests etc could be fulfilled by either method. I like the idea of being able to ride one of those lizard beasts that are seen attacking Seles in the first Game's Intro, Sort of an Epona but with scales. ^_^

For battles with multiple characters/enemies maybe an active battle system like in star ocean 3 could be used with an option to swap to turn based battles if thats the prefered style of the player?

The idea that really leaps out at me though is how to incorporate battles in the sky.

I think Flying battles in the sky like in Zone of the Enders would be very intense & an excellent feature, Just imagine Wingly VS Dragoon Battles in the skies of Endiness like in the cut scene flash back Rose had of her experiences in the battle of Kadessa with the other Dragoons.

It would also be rather tragic if the game only had one ending/outcome. In the first game ther were hints that alternate endings may be available due to conversations with different responses. Sadly these decisions had no impact on how the plot ended or what potential different pairing options between characters etc might be selected. One of my own personal theorys is that the conversation in Hoax Fortress about how Dart views Rose and the conversation on the Queen Fury regarding who Dart thinks has sneaked up on him etc may have originaly been planned to determine story outcomes. It may be that the game was rushed to release before such additions could be finished. Alternatively the sony executives may have simply vetoed/over ruled a multiple choice ending option.

So... What do you think? Any and all input & feedback is welcome and sorely needed. 


	2. new Dragoons of Fire and Water

New possible characters from the new timeline i have been considering.

New wielder of the Fire Dragoon spirit : A fiery haired petite Young Woman born within the heavily industrialised Nation of Tiberoa determined to seize a better life for herself.

Name: Mihala.  
Race: Human.  
Gender: Female.  
Skin pigmentation: Pale white.  
Hair colour: Red.  
Eye colour: Golden.  
Age: 17 to 19 years old .

Growing up within the Patriarchal smoggy and overpopulated City of Fletz was not easy for Mihala.  
At the age of 7 her father was killed by a Steam Tram. It was in the act of pushing Mihala out of its path to save her life that he died.  
after her fathers death Mihala's mother was unable to find work and became threatened with homelessness, After depleting the family savings to buy food and pay the bills and rent, Mihala's mother attempt to gain a job and housing for her daughter and herself.  
Unfortunately Mihala's mother was soon facing pressure to become a mistress to the Industrial Tycoon who owned the Housing complex they lived in.  
After much anguish Mihala's mother found a 14 hour job in an industrial plant that functioned as a tannery.  
Little did she know that the owner of the tannery was the same man that owned the housing complex.  
On her 3rd week at work when called to the managers office... nobody acknowledged her crys for help.  
Left to fend for herself while her mother worked, Mihala taught herself to read the books that were all that remained of her fathers effects.  
Within these books were many tales on the lands and peoples elsewhere in Endiness.  
It is with the knowledge of Nature perhaps remaining unblemished in distant lands and Women having a say in their destiny in other places that Mihala began to fuel her dreams and dare to hope.  
When Mihala reached the age of 10 her mother was forced to admit her employer into her home, Mihala frozen in shock witnessed what was inflicted upon her mother and after regaining the ability to move stabbed the strange man who forced himself on her mother with a kitchen knife in the neck.  
In his final moments the man pulled the knife from his neck and lunged for Mihala only to be tripped by Mihala's mother in an attempt at protecting her in their struggle the knife became impaled in Mihala's mother.  
Crawling away from the corpse of her employer Mihala's mother embraced her daughter and pleaded with her daughter to take the money from the corpse and run far far from Fletz and Tiberoa.  
In her last moments Mihala's mother promised her love for her daughter always.  
Thus began a difficult life of survival upon the streets of Tiberoa for Mihala who was forced to harden her heart to live and vowed to never let herself become any mans toy.  
Gaining hard won skills in pickpocketing, thievery and despite her growing distaste for the industrial society she was born in she rapidly becomes highly proficient in understanding, operating and creating technology, Mihala also was forced to learn when circumstances dictate running or fighting.  
Mihala is still pursuing her ambition to leave Tiberoa for pastures new.

Wielder of the New Water Dragoon spirit (Formed from the Water Dragon Regole) : A Mermaid Princess of a noble family that chose to leave the Mermaid Empire after a palace coup caused her family to fall from favour.

Name: ?  
Race: Mermaid.  
Gender: Female.  
Skin pigmentation: Blue and Silver scales that shimmer.  
Hair Colour: Blue/Green.  
Eye colour: Black Sclera, No visible or discernable Iris and an oversized Black Pupil compared to other races. For all intents and purposes her eyes can be described as a solid Black as a whole.  
Age: 19 to 22 years old approx.

A mysterious, precocious, Haughty and somewhat spoilt girl ? was raised in the Enhanced Magical City of Aglis that now functions as the Capital City of the Mermaid Empire.  
Her family was one of the original proponents of the project to claim and repair the City of Aglis for the Mermaid race.  
She also has a lineage that can be traced back to the ruling caste of the Mermaid race before the fall of the Wingly Empire of 11,000 plus years ago.  
The Mermaid race have a natural magical skillset based on sound and sonics, As a member of a noble house ? was trained from an early age in Magical Vocal performance and enchantments.  
The Mermaid warrior cast also have Magical training in Sonics, Songs and spells with a combat focus ? during her teenage years in an act of rebellion ? pursued training in combat singing and war sonics despite it being regarded as an affront to tradition and viewed as a disreputable pastime for a member of the noble cast. 


End file.
